


I want to say I'm ok (but I can't)

by Cen4Ran



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cen4Ran/pseuds/Cen4Ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometime I want to scream and say what bother me but I can't because I'm the team rock and I had to be strong,I let him hurt me to protect them but when he start to look at HIM I can't stay silent any more'</p><p>A tall of love and tragedy and how much  sacrifice you must do to be with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to say I'm ok (but I can't)

The first time I felt something wrong with my body I was ten years old,I wanted to ask my parent but I was afraid it wasn't normal.

later at night I start having a fever,my body felt hot and my muscles hurt.I couldn't help the wail that escaped my throat and alerted my parent of my pains.

I felt something cold pressed into my forehead and soft voice hushing me I know then it's my mother,while my dad stand at the door looking at me with worry in his eyes

"it's already starting trina ,I thought we had more time  years at-least until it happen" troy asked his wife softly while trying to comfort their son in every way they know.

"dear we already know he is special yes he is still too young,but that's another reason for us to protect him the best,now go bring me some of that special herbals tea to soothe his throat" while his husband turned to the kitchens to make the tea she cupped her son cheek "listen sid you are special baby boy don't let anyone tell you otherwise,you have an amazing gift baby that would make people crazy with jealousy that's why you must hide it don't tell anyone about it promise me baby.I know you are confused but you are still young to know the truth" 

while in his state of fogginess sidney manage to nod at his mother he doesn't understand but that's his mother and he trust her.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in russia another parents were having the same issue with their eleven years old son.

"no not my baby he is still too young" Natalie scream hysterically at her husband with tears in her eyes feeling the pain of what her son will suffer in the future when a small and soft hand clutch at her arm "Don't worry mom I'm ok "

she looked at her son soft eyes and found love and pain in them she wanted to scream more but she smiled for her son "Oh Zhenya" was all she said as she hugged him tightly and whispered sweet words in his ears she felt a strong pairs of arms hugging them she looked to see her husband looking at them fondly "we will go through it together ,don't worry he is strong" he told her softly while hugging them tightly.

for now that's enough to comfort them but in the future though she is always afraid of the pain her Zhenya will suffer and for that she cried for him.

**Author's Note:**

> =First of English not my native language so expect a lot of grammars mistakes.  
> =second this is gonna be a dark fic so check the tags before you read.  
> =third this is my first fic in this fandom so be gentle.


End file.
